My Own Little Cupid
by Am3li3
Summary: ¿Qué dirías si tu propia hija de 6 años juega a ser cupido y encontrarte una pareja?  /Respuesta a un desafío/Sasunaru/ y muchas, muchas parejas más/   Contenido hetero/
1. De tal palo, tal astilla

**Desafio:**

Sasuke, a sus 28 años, tiene una pequeña hija de 6 años... una linda niña morena de unos hermosos ojos azules que es una pequeña genio... muy inteligente para su edad y se ha propuesto una cosa: ¡conseguirle pareja a su papá!

El asunto es este: Sasuke se acaba de divorciar de una mujer que era una persona... no muy agradable y ha estado algo... serio, además se ha estado concentrado en su nuevo trabajo como profesor de literatura en la universidad y casi no tiene vida social.

Sasuke ha estado saliendo con algunas personas de vez en cuando pero a su hija no le ha agradado ninguna. Un día... se escapa de la escuela y va a visitar a su papá a la universidad... pero por azares del destino...se pierde.

Cuando estaba a punto de desesperarse un joven rubio de unos 20 años la encuentra y le hace compañía. La pequeña le agrada mucho este joven que, según le dijo, se llama Naruto Uzumaki y esta estudiando filosofía y letras con la ilusión de convertirse en un escritor.

Naru le ofrece ayuda a la niña para encontrar a su padre pero se topa con la sorpresa de que la pequeña es hija de su sexy profesor de literatura.

La pequeña descubre que su papá se siente atraído hacia Naru y se propone ayudarlos a unirlos aunque estos no lo sepan y hará hasta lo imposible para unirlos pero el problema es cierta ex esposa y ciertos chicos interesados en el rubio, lo que hará q la pequeña pida ayuda a su tío Itachi, hermano mayor de Sasuke.

Pero surge otro problema... la única familia de Naruto... ósea su padre Kaseiyo, encontrara esta relación mala debido a la diferencia de edad y al hecho de que Sasuke es el profesor de su hijo y aunque él ya no vive con Naru... intentara evitar que estén juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <em>De tal palo, tal astilla.<em>**

Ese día, la tarde, que pronto se convertiría en noche, tenía un ligero aspecto frágil, como aterciopelado, en su ser. El silencio y la quietud reinaban allí. Aquel vecindario, con hermosos jardines que denotaban una gran dedicación por parte de sus respectivos habitantes, aquellas calles y sus modestos hogares, que para muchos significaba demasiado y para otros, nada… estaban cubiertos de pequeñas perlas que la lluvia se encargaba de repartir a cada recóndito rincón que intentaba ocultarse de ella.

Ni un alma circulaba por las aceras, y tampoco se veía movimiento en las demás casas de alrededor. Sólo se podía ver una pequeña silueta, asomarse en uno de los ventanales del piso superior de una elegante morada que relucía, casi con orgullo, una pequeña placa de bronce que rezaba _Familia Uchiha_. Era la figura de una niña de largos cabellos color azabache y unos impresionantes ojos azul zafiro, que miraba de soslayo la calle que hasta ese momento solo habían pasado un par de personas. Suspiró.

-Papá…-

En los ojos del infante, se veía claramente su tristeza. Su padre a medida que pasaban los años fue perdiendo el carisma y la arrogancia que tanto lo caracterizaban, pero no por la vejez, sino porque su situación actual no era la más agradable. Hacía ya seis meses que Sasuke Uchiha se había divorciado. Sí, así era, aquella relación que se había encendido como una llama apasionada, llena de deseo, llena de sueños y planes para el futuro se había extinguido. Sólo un plan se pudo concretar: El nacimiento de Eri Uchiha.

La niña no podía negar que había sido criada en un ambiente familiar cálido, pero en los últimos años, la situación se encontraba tan deplorable, que la misma madre de Eri tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba sin ni siquiera despedirse de su hija. Así dio como resultado, finalmente, el divorcio. Eri apreciaba mucho a su padre, ella afirmaba que lo quería muchísimo más que a su madre, y por esa razón Sasuke ganó la tenencia de su hija. Luego de eso su ex –esposa, desapareció.

Una vez solo, cambió de empleo y por fin había logrado entrar a la universidad como profesor de literatura, una pasión que tenía dormida por mucho tiempo. Asimismo, Uchiha no era el mismo de siempre, toda esta situación le había dado un giro de 180 grados a su ser. Actuaba de forma apagada y una sonrisa amarga –y hasta a veces fingida- habían reemplazado a la natural y confiada, muy propias de él. Su hija, (como todo buen hijo) había notado este cambio paulatino, y no podía permitir que su padre cayera en un pozo depresivo… pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

La ojiazul tomó su gatito negro de peluche, el cual su padre le regaló por un detalle curioso: el peluche tenía casi el mismo azul intenso que los ojos de su niña. Ésta lo abrazo fuertemente, escrutando la, ahora, oscuridad que envolvía más y más la calle.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Fumi?- Le preguntó preocupada a su gatito.

-Papá está triste…- murmuró, recordando la sonrisa más amarga que había visto en su rostro.

De pronto recordó que su progenitor algunas semanas antes había salido con algunas mujeres. A Eri no le había agradado demasiado, ya que en primer lugar ella era muy celosa de él y en segundo ¡ninguna de las mujeres que habían pisado su hogar era merecedora de su tan genial papi! En especial la última, una fulana de piel pálida, de cabello largo y azabache, igual que sus ojos, que traían puestos unos anteojos en forma de rectángulo que le daba cierto aire intelectual. Eri podría haber jurado que si su padre tuviera una versión femenina de su persona, ¡ella sería esa versión! De todas maneras no le gustó para nada, era demasiado vulgar y más en su manera de vestir, ¡Prácticamente se le veía todo!

Así que cuando volvieron de su cita y la mujerzuela se dirigía hacia su auto para abandonar el lugar, la pequeña le dedico una hermosa sonrisa y desde la puerta la despidió con un _¡Zorra!_ Cerrándole la puerta en sus mismas narices.

-Jejeje- rió divertida y a la vez con la satisfacción de que había hecho algo malo (o no tan malo…), con lo que se ganó una regañada por parte del mayor, pero no iba a dejar que su padre se humillara saliendo con esa fulana de nuevo, ¿o si?

Pero luego de recordar aquella escena, consideró que así nunca su papi tendría una buena pareja… ¿_Qué rayos les ve…?_ Se preguntó, mientras acariciaba inconscientemente a su gatito negro. _De cualquier forma, si papá sale con otra mujer tampoco tendrá lo que necesita… Ninguna es buena para él…_ Recapacitaba la azabache, a la vez que se había parado y comenzado a caminar por toda su habitación.

La lluvia comenzó a azotar más fuerte el tejado e hizo que Eri saliera de su ensimismamiento. Se dirigió a la ventana y la cerró con algo de preocupación. Todavía su padre no había llegado. Volteó y notó que había dejado a Fumi en su escritorio, caminó hacia él y lo tomó nuevamente en sus manitos, alzándolo a la altura de su pequeño rostro.

-¿Qué le gustaría a papá?- Sus ojos se concentraron un momento en los ojos azul eléctrico que tenía el peluche. Y… ¡Eureka! El rostro de Eri se ilumino por completo y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¡Si papá no consigue una pareja adecuada, yo se la conseguiré a él!- Exclamó eufórica. Abrazó fuertemente al gatito en sus bracitos de niña.-Gracias Fumi, ¡siempre me das buenas ideas!

-¡Eri, ya estoy en casa!- Anunció el mayor, quitándose la chaqueta mojada por la lluvia.

-¡Papá!- La niña bajó lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían, y una vez abajo se abalanzó a los brazos de su padre.

-Veo que estas de buen humor, ¿Te ha pasado algo mientras no estuve?

-Nada interesante, ¡sólo que te he extrañado muuucho!

Y como dicen, _"Donde llovió, paró"_ a la mañana del día siguiente, no solo había parado de llover, sino que el día les regalaba un cálido sol mañanero y el paisaje de miles de perlas más brillantes que nunca, esparcidas por todo paisaje verde tan característico del verano.

Ya hacía una semana que las clases, nuevamente habían comenzado sus jornadas anuales, llenas del espíritu estudiantil en el ambiente. La emoción de encontrarse luego de unas largas vacaciones y de contar anécdotas de las mismas, llenaban el aire de murmullo y bienestar. Y esa era una de las cosas que ponía de muy buen humor a Sasuke, ya que siendo profesor de algo que le apasionaba fervientemente y ver ese entusiasmo en sus futuros alumnos, simplemente le alegraba. Aunque, claro, no iba a dejar muy evidente esa pequeña debilidad suya.

Iba de la mano de su única hija, si de algo estaba seguro es que daría la vida por proteger a su pequeña niña. La amaba y había sido la causa por la cual no se había separado antes, de aquella bruja, y ahora que estaba sólo, podía disfrutarla, mimarla y consentirla cuánto quisiere. Se encargaría de que fuese una dama hecha y derecha, como todas las Uchiha de su familia y además, por sobre todas las cosas, iba a criarla con el más profundo amor y respeto que podía tener un padre hacia su hija. Y por supuesto que no dejaría que nadie… **tocara a su pequeña.** ¡Si alguien se atrevía él seguro lo mataría! Pero lo haría lentamente, ¿Por qué tener que hacerlo rápido y sin dolor…? ¡No señor! Primero agarraría tal vez una tijera y…

-Papá, ¿Estás bien?

-¿Umm…? Ehh… si…- Contestó notando que había empezado a apretar la pequeña manito de su niña. –Bueno, hemos llegado- Anunció el mayor deteniendo su marcha al encontrarse frente al colegio al que Eri asistía.

-Cariño, quiero que te portes bien, ¿si?- murmuró el azabache, acariciando con delicadeza la cabeza morena de su pequeño tesoro, como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo.

-¡Si!- Contestó alegremente la ojiazul, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a su padre, antes de marcharse hacia la entrada donde se encontraba su amiga.

El azabache quedó unos minutos observándola. Era tan preciosa…

Le preocupaba enormemente que Eri no tuviera madre, ya que sin ella su familia había quedado incompleta y tal vez se sentía sola por las tardes, y ni siquiera podía salir a dar una vuelta, apenas tenía 6 años de vida y ahora su vida había dado giro inesperado. _Su vida…_ ¿Y acaso él no se sentía solo también? Debía admitir que sí, pero era mejor así, que haber salido con esas imbéciles. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan arrastradas? Había decidido no salir con nadie más, desde que salió con la incompetente de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Karin… sí esa. Se había puesto una minifalda tan corta que tranquilamente podría haberle visto el hígado si se lo proponía. Y cuando por fin pudo despegarse de ella, su hija, su más grande orgullo hizo los honores y la llamó _Zorra_. Realmente más digna de portar el apellido Uchiha no podría ser. Aunque no podía permitir que ella se diera esos lujos, así que debió regañarla.

De pronto la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, se hizo escuchar, como bien lo hacía todas las mañanas. Los alumnos comenzaron a avanzar con más rapidez, y perdido en sus cavilaciones había perdido de vista a su niña. Bajó la vista a su reloj y para sorpresa del azabache, vio que se le hacía tarde para su primera clase del día. No tuvo más remedio que echar otro vistazo a su alrededor para ver donde se había escabullido su pequeña, pero sin éxito se marchó a toda velocidad del lugar.

La campana ya había sonado, pero Eri seguía de pie enfrente de la puerta principal, observando hacia el reloj que indicaba que estaba llegando 2 minutos tarde a clases, pero aún así no se movía de allí. Su amiga Haruhi, que por unos instantes también había perdido a Eri, volvió a su lado.

-¡Eri! ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que entrar…

-Es que… no sé que hacer

-¿De que estás hablando?- preguntó sorprendida y a la vez apurada por entrar

-Mejor… me voy con papá- sonrió

-¿Qué? Pero si…- logró balbucear señalando hacia fuera, indicando que su padre había estado allí unos minutos antes.

-No te preocupes Haru, ¡yo estaré bien!- Saludó Eri corriendo hacia el lado opuesto.

-Pero…- Haruhi se había quedado inmóvil, observando como la azabache se alejaba de su lado.

-Jijiji creo que papá se enojará mucho conmigo…- se dijo a sí misma caminando por la esquina que su padre había girado hace apenas varios minutos después. Sasuke le había enseñado a su hija en las vacaciones, el camino hacia su nuevo trabajo por si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda, pero sólo en casos de emergencia… Este precisamente no era un caso de esos pero…

Luego de caminar varias manzanas tal como le había dicho su papi, se encontró con la universidad. Era inmensa mucho más que el colegio, además de que tenía un aspecto antiguo que le daba cierta presencia al lugar. Había estudiantes por todas partes, esperando entrar a sus clases, otros saliendo de ellas, los recién llegados, los que se dirigían a la cafetería, los que iban al baño, muchos y por todo el lugar. Maravillada, Eri se encaminó hacía allí, observando cada detalle. Mirara por donde lo mirara, ese lugar parecía estar llenos de secretos y misterios por descubrir. Cada vez le parecía más interesante, en especial para ella que era una niña aventurera en potencia. Sus pequeños pies la llevaron por muchos rincones curiosos, y a pesar de que los estudiantes se preguntaban que hacía una niña allí, no le daban tanta importancia y seguían con sus asuntos. Así estuvo casi por una hora, hasta que pronto el alumnado fue vaciando los pasillos, dejándolos algo solitario y un poco macabro… para los ojos de una niña de 6 años. Pronto el temor fue apoderándose de ella y buscando a su padre, la única persona que conocía allí y a la única que tenía en el mundo, aparte de Haruhi.

-Papá…- susurró en medio de un pasillo que se veía algo oscuro. Y pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. Así rompió en un llanto silencioso y algo lastimero. Pero por más lágrimas que derramara nadie estaba allí para ayudarla. Así que reunió toda su valentía, y siguió caminando en busca de su padre. Temblaba ligeramente, tambaleándose un poco, llegó a la otra punta del edificio, pero antes de poder doblar la esquina un muchacho alto topó con ella, provocando que la niña trastabillara y cayera hacia atrás. El susto y el golpe, hicieron que Eri quebrara en llanto por segunda vez en el día.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- se disculpó apresuradamente el muchacho. Eri levantó la vista, era un muchacho de piel bronceada, con unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas… cabello rubio y ojos zafiro, como los suyos. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó éste al ver que ya se había calmado, mientras le acaricia la cabeza suavemente.

-S-si

-Oye pequeña, ¿Estás buscando a alguien…? Es raro ver a una niña tan bonita como tú en una universidad… a menos que seas una genio- bromeó sonriéndole.

Eri rió bajito, mientras hipaba. –a-a mi papá- _Qué amable…_ pensó.

–Bueno si quieres te ayudaré a buscarlo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ofreciéndole sus fuertes manos, para que volviera a estar de pie.

–Eri…. ¿y tu?- preguntó tímidamente la azabache, era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico tan grande como el.

-Mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte Eri

_**Continuará **_


	2. ¡Buscando a papá!

**Capítulo 2: _¡Buscando a papá!_**

-Oye pequeña, ¿Estás buscando a alguien…? Es raro ver a una niña tan bonita como tú en una universidad… a menos que seas una genio- bromeó sonriéndole.

Eri rió bajito, mientras hipaba. –a-a mi papá- _Qué amable…_ pensó.

–Bueno si quieres te ayudaré a buscarlo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto ofreciéndole sus fuertes manos, para que volviera a estar de pie.

–Eri…. ¿y tu?- preguntó tímidamente la azabache, era la primera vez que hablaba con un chico tan grande como el.

-Mi nombre es Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki, un gusto conocerte Eri.

* * *

><p>La niña rió bajito y gracias a las manos del rubio, volvió a estar de pie.<p>

-Qué lindo nombre- opinó la azabache observando los ojos del rubio. El aludido sonrió con pena y llevó una de sus manos hacia la nuca, para rascarse. Como solía hacerlo cuando lo halagaban. La niña examinó en silencio, las extrañas marcas que el muchacho poseía en sus mejillas. El ojiazul al notar que la mirada de la menor estaba posada en sus mejillas, entendió lo que seguramente estaría pensando.

-Son como bigotes de zorro…- murmuró tocándose aquellas marcas peculiares. La niña se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ya que eso mismo estaba pensado.

-¿Quieres verlas de cerca…?- preguntó el mayor al tiempo que se ponía a la altura de la pequeña. A lo que ella estiró su pequeña mano hacia el rostro de Naruto. No sintió nada extraño en la superficie de su rostro, hasta podía afirmar que era muy suave, sólo eran marcas, como manchas.

-Marcas de nacimiento- respondió observando a la niña, que estaba muy interesadas en ellas.

-Por eso me dicen _zorro_- comentó con humor el rubio mientras la niña sonreía.

El ojiazul observó su reloj de pulsera… ¡Estaba llegando tarde! Tomó su mochila y se levantó rápido, y antes de comenzar a correr hacia su aula, notó la mirada de la pequeña sobre él. _Qué ojos…_ Reflexionó unos segundos, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Faltar a clases para ayudar a la pequeña? ¿O dejarla sola? Evidentemente no podía dejarla sola, Naruto no era esa clase de persona que podría hacer algo así… Pero tampoco podía faltar a su clase o ¿si? No podía demorarse más tiempo, así que decidió tomar la opción más arriesgada pero a la vez segura: llevaría a la niña a su clase. Tomó su pequeña manito.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo firme y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Hacia dónde?- exclamó la azabache corriendo a su lado, lo más rápido que podía.

- Te llevaré conmigo a mi clase y luego iremos a buscar a tu padre, ¡no puedo dejarte sola!

Luego de unos cuantos pasillos y una escalera por subir, el rubio y la pequeña llegaron a la dichosa aula. Para su suerte, el pasillo estaba abarrotado de gente, personas que salían de su clase anterior, y personas que ingresaban a la que le correspondía. Era perfecto para inmiscuir a la pequeña.

El rubio se acercó a la niña.

-Intenta que nadie te vea- susurró.

La ojiazul seguía al mayor que caminaba con lentitud, para que ésta pudiera ocultarse detrás de él. Entre el alumnado, la infante pasó desapercibida, y gracias a eso Naruto pudo ingresar al aula sin ser descubierto. Una vez adentro, aprovechó que su profesor todavía no estaba allí y se sentó en un lugar apartado. La niña se ocultó debajo de la mesa.

-¿Estás cómoda?- preguntó el rubio, acercándose a ella.

-Sí, no te preocupes Naruto-kun- le sonrió la pequeña.

_Naruto-kun… que dulce_ pensó el mayor, sin darse cuenta que el aula fue llenándose más y más de personas. Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa ya habían ocupado el asiento que estaba a su lado.

-¿Se te cayó algo?

-¡Kiba! Lo lamento no te ví…- Dijo el rubio estrechando la mano de su amigo. –E-estaba acomodando mis cosas- justificó antes de que el castaño inspeccionara el suelo. Sin más, el profesor entró al aula, su cabello plateado resaltaba más en el que otra cosa, bueno eso sin contar el parche en su ojo…

-Buenos días alumnos- Saludó alegremente el profesor observando velozmente a todos sus alumnos, deteniéndose en Uzumaki…

-Lo hizo de nuevo…- suspiró Naruto recargando su mejilla en su mano, desviando la vista hacia ningún lugar en especial.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó el castaño tomando apuntes mientras el profesor hablaba.

-Desde el primer día de clases que se detiene a mirarme- dijo casi con resignación el rubio, mientras él también tomaba apuntes.

-Jeje es que eres atractivo Narutín- bromeó el castaño mientras lo miraba fugazmente.

-No bromees- respondió algo molesto y levemente sonrojado. Eri al escuchar esto, tapo sus labios para reprimir una risita.

-Y te tengo algo más…- Acotó Kiba creando expectativa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ves aquel sujeto de allá?- Murmuró Kiba señalando a un muchacho pálido de cabello corto y azabache, que se hacía notar debido al contraste que causaban su piel y cabello.

-Si…

-La semana pasaba me preguntó por ti- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa cómplice. El rubio se sonrojó un poco más. No era porque le gustaban los hombres… pero se sentía incómodo al mismo tiempo que halagado.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que el ojiazul le respondió con un coscorrón en la cabeza de su compañero.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Eso lo decidiré yo…- _¿Decidir? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?_ Y ante estos pensamientos el rubio no tuvo más opción que sacudir su cabeza para alejarlos, aunque estos volvían a resonar en su cabeza una y otra vez. El castaño se rió bajito, mientras garabateaba en su anotador. La pequeña escuchaba divertida la charla, pero de pronto…

-¡Atchííííís!

-¿Qué fue eso…?

-¡Atchííííís!- respondió esta vez el rubio, refregándose la nariz. El castaño ladeó la cabeza para verle y le dedicó una mirada de curiosidad mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Solo estornudé…- contestó el rubio

-Alguien debe estar pensando en ti…- acotó socarronamente su amigo, mientras sacaba de su bolso, que estaba en el suelo, el libro que el profesor había citado. Y entonces…

-Hay una niña debajo de la mesa…- le murmuró asustado, Kiba a su amigo

-¿Eh?

-Que hay una niña debajo de la mesa…

Naruto abrió sus ojos azul zafiro como dos platos, la había visto.

-Le... le diré al profesor- murmuró el castaño y sin perder tiempo levantó su mano.

-¡Noo! -El rubio se abalanzó sobre su amigo haciendo que baje su mano.

_¡Shhhhhhhhhhh!_ Los demás estudiantes los miraban molestos por el escándalo que hacían. Kiba observó a su amigo con desconcierto y éste lo miraba como diciendo _no digas nada._ Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, y luego volvieron a enderezarse en sus sillas. Eri mientras tanto intentaba no respirar para no causar sonido alguno, aunque lo hacía en vano, Kiba ya la había visto. Naruto se acercó a su compañero.

-Ella viene conmigo

-¿La conoces?

-Algo asi…

Y antes de que Naruto pudiera decir más, el profesor le llamo la atención.

-Uzumaki, ¿sucede algo?

-N-no profesor…

-Pues no lo parece, ven a hablar conmigo ni bien terminen las clases

-E-esta bien…

Increíble, era la primera semana de clases y ya Naruto había metido la pata. ¡Qué humillante! Todos lo estaban mirando ahora, inclusive el pelinegro que Kiba le había señalado, y efectivamente él no lo miraba con molestia… La clase continuó tranquila, Kiba y Naruto siguieron tomando apuntes sin dirigirse una palabra más en toda la hora, aunque cuando por fin la campana anunció el fin de esas interminables dos horas, Naruto se dirigió rápidamente a Kiba.

-Escúchame, quiero que te lleves a Eri y que me esperen en la cafetería…

-P-pero ¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?

-No lo sé… sólo llévatela

- Esta bien… disculpa lo de antes

-No te preocupes, no creo que me suspenda por hablar en clases, jeje

Y una vez dicho esto Naruto tomó sus cosas y fue hasta el escritorio del profesor, avanzando entre los demás alumnos que salían como olas hacia el corredor. Kiba volteó y se inclinó levemente debajo de la mesa. La pequeña niña se encontraba preocupada y a la vez asustada, por su nuevo acompañante.

-Bien sabes que nadie tiene que verte, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el castaño.

La niña asintió.

-Creo que tengo bastante espacio en mi mochila…

El rubio iba bajando los escalones, acercándose al escritorio del profesor, éste estaba borrando el pizarrón, mientras despedía a varios alumnos que lo saludaban al pasar. Una vez allí, se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada perdida ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué estaba castigado? Pero él ya no estaba en la secundaria, así que… ¿Qué le diría el profesor? Ya le había resultado extraño que lo llamara. De pronto escuchó que lo llamaban.

-¡Pssst!

Cuando volteó a ver, quién lo llamaba vio a Kiba en la puerta del aula, guiñándole un ojo. Llevaba un par de libros en la mano y su mochila… ¡estaba gigante! Acaso él no habría… Pero sin poder reflexionar mucho sobre eso, el castaño ya se había marchado cerrando la puerta por orden del profesor. Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el mayor le habló.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ¿Verdad?

-Así es, Profesor Hatake.

-¡Oh vamos! No seas tan respetuoso, llámame Kakashi…- y diciendo esto, le indicó que se sentara, a lo cual el ojiazul obedeció con algo de timidez. El peliplateado causando expectativa, ordenaba su papelerío con cierta parsimonia, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego de unos minutos, se concentró en su alumno. El rubio se sentía un poco incomodo ante la mirada del mayor, a lo que desvío por segunda vez en el día, la suya de él. El profesor dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa, un tanto perversa.

-¿Sucede algo, Uzumaki?- preguntó con altivez

-Profesor… ¿P-por qué me citó?- preguntó nervioso el ojiazul, intentando no parecerlo, aunque era demasiado evidente.

El mayor ante esto comenzó a acercarse hacia su alumno, despacio.

-¿Por qué más…? Hablas en mis clases Uzumaki.- se produjo un silencio incómodo- Acaso… _¿Te aburro?_- El menor levantó rápidamente la mirada pero ya era demasiado tarde, el profesor lo había acorralado en sus brazos, y había pegado con vehemencia sus labios a los del menor. Éste forcejeaba para liberarse, pero el peliplateado no cedía. Profundizó el besó con violencia, obligando a su alumno a participar de aquel acto. Luego de unos minutos el mayor lo liberó y ambos, agitados, luchaban por conseguir un poco de aire. Hatake miraba con seriedad al menor, mientras que Naruto evitaba a toda costa cruzar la mirada con él. Varios minutos de silencio sepulcral reinaron allí. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Naruto, ya que el profesor había vuelto a su ritmo normal.

-Vete…

Naruto lo miró asustado.

-Esto nunca ocurrió, ¿Me oíste?- El rubio asintió, tomó sus cosas y abandonó el aula como alma que lleva el diablo.

Las imágenes de lo recién ocurrido lo invadían. No podía alejarlas de su mente. Intentaba con todas su fuerzas alejarlas, pero ellas volvían y lo dolían como si fueran agujas clavadas en su frágil piel. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? ¿Y por qué a él? ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Podría volver a esas mismas clases y mirar al profesor a los ojos? ¿Podría él volver a mirarlo a los ojos?

Naruto no entendía nada, y llegó algo desorientado a la cafetería. Se recargó unos minutos sobre la puerta de ésta. Echó un rápido vistazo, buscando dónde podría estar Kiba y de pronto, lo vio. Estaba en una recóndita esquina, al fondo del salón junto a la ventana. Pero no veía a nadie más… ¿Acaso Eri estaría todavía en la mochila?

Sintió una mano en su hombro, era Tenten.

-Naruto, ¿Estás bien?

-Ehh… si… si, lo estoy- respondió un poco angustiado. Tenten, que lo había observado desde hacía tiempo caminando por los pasillos preguntó

-¿Seguro…? Te ves algo pálido…

-S-sólo necesito tomar algo, eso es todo… He estado algo mareado- El rubio levantó nuevamente la vista y Kiba le estaba haciendo señas para que se acercaran.

-Vamos con Kiba, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?- lo interrogó una vez más.

-Sí… algo frío, por favor- Tenten asintió y fue hacia la barra dejando que Naruto se dirigiera hacia su amigo. Una vez allí, el rubio se desplomó sobre una silla enfrente de él.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué te dijo?

Naruto recordó cuál había sido la causa de lo ocurrido… entonces recordó.

-¿Eri…? ¿Dónde está?

Allí- Señalo Kiba debajo de la mesa indicando el lugar dónde se encontraba la niña. Naruto se inclinó debajo de la mesa y vio a Eri sentada sobre el suelo, comiendo una galleta.

-Hola Naruto-kun- Lo saludó sonriente la pequeña niña de ojos zafiro. El rubio la saludó con la mano. -¿Por qué no se sienta en la mesa?- le interrogó al castaño.

-Pero la verían…

-No lo creo, hay demasiada gente como para notar que hay una niña aquí…- y a continuación le tendió una mano a Eri. La pequeña se escabulló debajo de la mesa hacia una silla junto al ojiazul, quedando apenas asomada a la mesa. -¿Ves?

-Jeje ya lo creo- acotó divertido el castaño mientras le tendía a la niña, otra galleta.

Tenten se acercó a ellos, dejándole a Naruto la bebida fría que le había pedido hacía unos minutos antes. Y por supuesto notó al infante sentado en la mesa.

- ¿Y ella?- preguntó alzando una ceja, sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia…- suspiró el rubio tomando un poco de su bebida.

-También me debes una explicación- recriminó el castaño mirándolo divertido. En ese momento de una puerta cercana ingresaban una muchacha rubia, un poco más grande que ellos, acompañada de un chico con gafas de sol oscuras.

-¡Eh! ¡Temari, shino! ¡Vengan!- les indicó Tenten, haciéndoles señas para que se sentaran todos juntos. _Esto se está complicando…_ Pensó el rubio, rascándose la cabeza, pensativo.

-Naruto-kun, puedo irme si quieres…- le murmuró la azabache, escrutando el rostro del mayor.

-No es necesario, si somos más podremos encontrar a tu padre enseguida- reflexionó en voz alta, mientras le acariciaba cariñosamente la cabeza.

-¡Hey! ¿Y esta niña…?- Preguntó Temari sentándose a su lado, sonriéndole con ternura.-¡Pero qué hermosos ojos que tienes! Son iguales a los de Naruto!- Comentó Temari observando primero los de Eri y luego los del rubio. – ¿Desde cuando tienes una hija, Naruto? Ajajaja ¿Quién es la madre?- lo interrogó codeándolo, mientras los demás comenzaron a bromear por eso. El aludido se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate intentando explicar, mientras Eri se reía gustosa. _Si él fuera mi madre, no me quejaría…Tal vez…_ Pero de pronto…

-¡KYAAAA!- y ¡Crash! Una gran cantidad de platos y vasos estaban hechos añicos en medio del salón, estaban esparcidos junto a una chica de cabello largo que al igual que la vajilla, se había caído precipitadamente al suelo. Kiba se levantó de su lugar, más rápido que una ráfaga y fue en su ayuda.

-Si se trata de Hinata, Kiba siempre irá en su ayuda…- dijo socarronamente Temari observando como la ayudaba a limpiar el desastre que había hecho.

-Tu sabes que hace años que está enamorado de ella, no puede desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad- comentó Tenten sonriendo, al ver que ambos estaban sonrojados.

El revuelo que había provocado, la camarera al caérsele la vajilla al suelo, había ganado la atención de todos los presentes. Pero en ese momento Eri desvió la vista.

-¡Papá!- Exclamó y corrió hacia la puerta, por la que habían entrado Temari y Shino, para poder alcanzar a su padre.

-¡Espera!- gritó Naruto al tiempo que logró seguirla por sólo unos pasos de diferencia. La niña siguió corriendo hasta que dobló en una esquina y se abalanzó hacia la figura de su padre. El rubio logró alcanzarla, pero de pronto, se paró en seco. El padre de Eri, no era ni más ni menos que su profesor de Literatura… El cual, desde hacía tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas por él.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su hija en su trabajo, pero de todos modos la alzó, hasta que ésta quedó en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes papi, Naruto me estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo…

-¿Naruto…?- Volteó y para su sorpresa, Naruto era su alumno, él cual desde hacía tiempo le llamaba la atención…

Ambos se miraron, y quedaron por unos instantes mudos. Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientras que Sasuke apenas se había ruborizado. La niña al ver esta escena quedó maravillada…

_¡Naruto! ¡Naruto es perfecto para mi papi!_

_**Continuará **_


	3. Dudas, un regalo y una amenaza

-¡Espera!- gritó Naruto al tiempo que logró seguirla por sólo unos pasos de diferencia. La niña siguió corriendo hasta que dobló en una esquina y se abalanzó hacia la figura de su padre. El rubio logró alcanzarla, pero de pronto, se paró en seco. El padre de Eri, no era ni más ni menos que su profesor de Literatura… El cual, desde hacía tiempo había comenzado a sentir cosas por él.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver a su hija en su trabajo, pero de todos modos la alzó, hasta que ésta quedó en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes papi, Naruto me estuvo cuidando todo este tiempo…

-¿Naruto…?- Volteó y para su sorpresa, Naruto era su alumno, él cual desde hacía tiempo le llamaba la atención…

Ambos se miraron, y quedaron por unos instantes mudos. Naruto estaba totalmente sonrojado, mientras que Sasuke apenas se había ruborizado. La niña al ver esta escena quedó maravillada…

_¡Naruto! ¡Naruto es perfecto para mi papi!_

* * *

><p>-Yo…- logró balbucear el rubio, desviando la vista hacia el suelo. El azabache lo observó por unos segundos, y aunque Eri conocía muy bien a su padre, esta vez no logró descifrar qué era lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza.<p>

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, papá no muerde, ¿Verdad?- Dijo mirando a su padre, animando al rubio para que hablara.

-Gracias por cuidarla- Se adelantó el moreno, sin apartar la vista del ojiazul, aunque esta vez adaptó una postura fría. Naruto levanto la vista, con timidez y asintió.

-Nos vemos la próxima clase Uzumaki- Se despidió el mayor, alejándose de allí con su hija en brazos. Eri se entristeció mucho, vio como Naruto se alejaba de allí al igual que ellos y también vio la mirada de soslayo que le dedicó a ella y a su padre. Cuando volvió la vista hacia su progenitor, éste mantenía su postura fría e incorruptible. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Naruto y su padre se llevaban mal…? Pero si hasta hace unos momentos su padre, ¡se había ruborizado!

Algo seguramente había pasado y Eri ¡se encargaría de saberlo!

-papá…

-Dime

-¿Estás enojado?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Silencio.

El azabache dirigió la vista hacia su pequeña, y ella lo miraba con cara de tristeza mezclada con extrañes.

-¿Sucede algo?

Y antes de que la niña pudiera responderle, nuevamente la campana sonó en ese establecimiento. Por suerte el mayor no tenía demasiada preocupación por llegar tarde a su clase, ya que en un santiamén estaría allí.

-¡Demonios!- se oyó un grito exasperado en la cafetería.

-¡Rápido Temari! ¡Llegaremos tarde!

-¡Eso hago!

Ambas muchachas se apresuraban por juntar de nuevo sus cosas, que habían desparramado hace minutos para intercambiarse apuntes. Papeles, lápices, apuntes, notas, todo estaba por doquier. Shino ayudaba a Tenten juntándole un par de libros que en el afán por guardarlas rápido, se desplomaron en el piso. Mientras que Temari intentaba terminarse de un saque el café que había comprado.

-Tómenselo con calma chicas- Dijo Kiba mirando divertido a Temari que había comenzado a toser.

-¡N-no! ¡El profesor nos mata!- contestó la rubia una vez recuperada.

-Bien, nos vamos- Anunció la castaña una vez lista y salieron lo más rápido posible de la cafetería. Shino también se había puesto de pie.

-Yo también debo irme.- Y sin esperar más se marcho.

Sólo habían quedado Kiba y Naruto en la mesa.

-Jeje seguramente se fue para prepararse

-¿Prepararse? ¿Para qué?

-Esta tarde le dirá a Tenten lo que siente por ella

-Ya veo…- murmuró el rubio, recordando con desagrado lo que le había pasado hace ya una hora con su profesor, e intentando borrar esos recuerdos, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Oye… ¿Y tu con Hinata? ¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu novia?

El castaño se ruborizó violentamente ante esa inesperada pregunta.

-¿Q-qué dices…?

-¡Oh vamos Kiba! Se nota a la legua que te mueres por ella…

-Bueno, si… Pero no sé como decirle…- El aludido se había puesto muy nervioso al imaginar la escena. De pronto levantó la vista.

-¿Y tu?

-¿Um?

-T-te gusta…

-¿Quién ella?

-¡No! Si te gusta alguien…

El ojiazul se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. ¿Qué si le gustaba alguien?... Pues no podía negar que había alguien que le gustaba desde hacía un buen tiempo… Pero ¿Cómo podría decirle a Kiba que a él le gustaba…?

Cuando comenzaron las clases no había nadie que le interesara, que le llamaba la atención… hasta que asistió a sus clases de Literatura.

Ahí estaba él, con su camisa un poco desarreglada y sus cabellos desordenados, sus profundos ojos negros… Esos ojos que atravesaban completamente su persona, que sabían exactamente qué era lo que pensaba, que sabían como mirarlo… esos ojos lo hipnotizaban totalmente. Su pasión al explicar, esa pasión que sólo él tenía por transmitir su amor a los libros, y a la historia en sí, por marcar un nuevo comienzo en ella. Su experiencia y sabiduría se notaba en cada gesto o palabra dicha por él, dejaba un vestigio de su ser por donde pasaba. Nunca había sentido tanto la presencia de una persona con tan solo nombrarlo. Y eso hacía temblar todo su ser. ¿Qué si le gustaba? Pues claro que sí, y hasta algo más. Pero… Sasuke Uchiha era un renombrado profesor de lengua y literatura, y Naruto Uzumaki era tan solo un alumno más del montón. _Un alumno más…_

Seguramente por día debía tener más de 200 alumnos asistiendo a sus clases. ¿Era probable que notara su presencia? La respuesta era obvia para el rubio. Muchas veces se había llevado una gran desilusión, ya que en sus 20 años de vida había tenido muchos amores platónicos, y otros tantos, amores concretos. Como cuando salió con una ojiverde que lo hacía suspirar siempre, desde niños. Pero el tiempo gastó esa relación, como las mismas rocas que se convierten en arena en el desierto, que decidieron quedarse como amigos y nada más.

Pero esto era diferente… La persona que ahora lo hacía perderse en la marea de sus pensamientos, era _hombre._

En su adolescencia estuvo ciertamente confundido, y más cuando por un tiempo estuvo enamorado de un pelirrojo… Pero éste lo rechazó cruelmente, haciendo que sus miedos acrecentaran, y abandonando así esa curiosidad por probar. En esa época había conocido a Temari, la hermana del susodicho, que lo apoyaba en todo momento, ya que ella afirmaba que su hermano sentía lo mismo por él.

Luego de esa experiencia, su atracción hacia los hombres se había apagado totalmente. O al menos eso creía. Nuevamente esa pequeña llama, se encendió. Y sus dudas afloraron, tan intensamente como sus sentimientos.

¿Qué debía hacer? Sólo abandonar una vez más, ese amor inalcanzable que tenía en lo profundo de su ser.

-¿Y bien…?- insistió el castaño, viendo que no obtenía respuesta de su amigo.

-Naruto… sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

El rubio alzó la vista. ¿Acaso no era Kiba Inuzuka la persona que lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida? Se conocían desde jardín de infantes, habían vivido muchas experiencias, juntos… Y él jamás se había alejado cuando le reveló los sentimientos que sentía por el hermano de Temari.

-Bueno…- comenzó a balbucear nervioso al castaño que lo miraba con expectativa en los ojos._ Profesor…_esa palabra resonó en la cabeza del rubio.

-P-primero debo contarte otra cosa…- Inuzuka alzó las cejas.

-E-es sobre el profesor Hatake…- Explicó el rubio con un nudo en la garganta, no sabía cómo se lo diría pero no podía tener aquella horrible experiencia en su sistema.

-Él… me besó…

-¿Qué…?

-A la fuerza…

-¿P-pero cómo…?

-Me estaba hablando, y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me tenía acorralado…

El castaño se había paralizado, le tomó unos minutos procesar eso.

-**¿¡Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ SENTADO! ¡TENEMOS QUE DECIRLE A ALGUIEN!**- Comenzó a gritar exasperado, levantándose rápidamente de su silla.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo a tiempo, ya que el castaño se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Éste volteó para verle, incrédulo.

-N-no… quiero decir nada.- Kiba no podía creerlo.

-¿Cómo que no?

-De verdad… no quiero.

Su amigo, tardó unos minutos en calmarse. Volvió a su asiento e intentó respirar profundo. El rubio estaba más afligido que él, pero a diferencia del castaño Naruto no lo exteriorizaba. El peliplateado lo había forzado a hacer algo que no quería, y era tan fuerte esa sensación de sentirse violado, que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, que rápidamente se limpio de su bronceado rostro. Contadas son las veces que el ojiazul derramaba lágrimas, como cuando su madre falleció hace 5 años atrás, pero cuando lo hacía prefería estar sólo y que no vieran que en el fondo era un poco frágil.

-Naruto… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes…?

-Estaban los demás… y no quiero preocuparlos

El castaño escrutó el rostro de su amigo, éste se encontraba dentro de todo bien, pero se notaba que aún esa extraña experiencia le perturbaba.

-Será mejor que no asistas a clases hoy… Debes descansar de esto- Le sugirió.

-Si… Tal vez tengas razón.- El rubio sabía que podría superar esta situación, sólo era cuestión de despejar su cabeza, y qué mejor lugar que la tranquilidad de su hogar para hacerlo. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la universidad con Kiba a su lado.

-Ve a clases

-¿Seguro…?

-Sí, no te preocupes. No creo perderme jeje- Bromeó el rubio para tranquilizar a su amigo.

-Bien, después pasaré para ver como estas- El castaño palmeó el hombro del ojiazul a modo de saludo y se dirigió hacia su aula. Naruto observó como se alejaba.

_Definitivamente, tengo muchas cosas que pensar…_Susurró mentalmente. Volteó hacia la salida, a esa hora no había nadie por allí. Comenzó a avanzar con parsimonia hacia la calle.

-Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Verdad?

El rubio volteó a ver quién lo llamaba. Era ni más ni menos que el sujeto que hace horas antes, Kiba le había mencionado.

Su padre se había ya instalado en el salón, frente a todos sus alumnos que no paraban de curiosear con respecto a su persona. Finalmente Uchiha habló.

-Bien alumnos, les presento a mi hija Eri, ella se quedará conmigo en esta clase, por favor no se distraigan.

Se acercó a su niña, y le dio una hoja para que dibujara, mientras que la pequeña sacaba lápices de colores de su cartera.

-Quédate quieta y calladita, ¿Está bien?- Le murmuró cariñosamente. La niña asintió y comenzó a garabatear la hoja.

El mayor se dirigió al pizarrón y comenzó con su clase. El infante balanceaba sus piernitas sobre la silla, ya que no alcanzaba el suelo. Mientras tarareaba bajito. Realmente se encontraba muy entretenida, de pronto suspiró.

_Naruto… _resonó ese nombre en su cabeza. Todavía no entendía aquella reacción de su padre hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza y observó a su progenitor unos minutos… Parecía muy a gusto con su papel de profesor, denotaba que amaba su profesión. Y aparentemente la relación que llevaba con sus alumnos era muy agradable. Lo que hizo a la pequeña preguntarse con más frecuencia qué había pasado. ¿Cuándo volvería a ver a aquel muchacho amable, que la había ayudado? Eri reflexionó un buen rato esto, ya que no creía poder volver a escaparse de su colegio de nuevo. Y tampoco podía comunicarse a través de su padre con él…

La preocupación fue transformando el rostro de la pequeña, de su suave sonrisa a una seriedad poco usual en ella. Tenía la certeza de que Naruto era perfecto para su padre, pero también era conciente de que ya no podría verlo más. Su seriedad ahora se había convertido en tristeza, ¿Cómo podría unirlos, si ya ni siquiera iba a ver a Naruto…? Observó su dibujo. Un lindo zorrito lleno de vida, refulgente de colores cálidos y una gran sonrisa. Se parecía por extraño que sonara al rubio.

"_Por eso me dicen zorro"_ Recordó las palabras del mayor. Sonrió. Era un buen regalo de despedida, sino iba a verlo por lo menos se aseguraría que Naruto sí la recordara, porque ella no iba a olvidarse de él. Pero… ¿Cómo iba dárselo?

Levantó la vista y ahí estaba su respuesta. Entre todos los alumnos, en el fondo se encontraban sentadas las dos chicas que lo acompañaban en la cafetería. Su pequeño corazón dio un vuelco de alegría ¡Debía ser cosa del destino!

Se levantó fugazmente y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ellas, llamando la atención del resto del alumnado.

-Ustedes son amigas de Naruto-kun, ¿Verdad?- preguntó, llamando la atención de ambas.

-Si, así es- respondió la rubia.

-¿Podrían darle este regalo?- dijo extendiéndole a Temari el dibujo que recién había terminado.

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Seguro!

-¡Gracias!- exclamó abrazando a la ojiverde, que la tomó por sorpresa.

Con el gesto de la pequeña, el murmullo de la clase que había ido en aumento mientras la veían caminar, se produjo un gran _awwww_ llamando así la atención del profesor.

-¡Eri!- la llamó su padre como acto-reflejo.

-Perdona papi- dijo tiernamente la niña, provocando pequeñas risitas que inundaron el aula, mientras la niña volvía a su lugar se escuchaban: _"yo quiero un abrazo" _o_ "¡También quiero un dibujo!"_ y cosas por el estilo. El azabache se acercó a su niña un poco incomodo por su gesto.

-Eri, ¿No te he dicho que te quedes quieta?

-Lo siento papi, jiji

Tenten miraba con curiosidad el dibujo.

-Parece que le tomó cariño a Naruto

-No hay persona que no le tome cariño a Naruto- comentó observando el hermoso zorrito que la niña había dibujado.

La campana había sonado, y con eso la clase había finalizado.

-Si, soy yo…- contestó el aludido.

El sujeto que aparentemente lo había seguido hasta allí, se parecía mucho a Sasuke, salvo que éste tenía el cabello más corto y era más delgado que el profesor. Sus ojos eran igual de profundos que los del mayor, pero a diferencia de aquellos ojos atrapantes, los de este muchacho eran más bien… lujuriosos.

-Me presento- dijo al mismo tiempo en que hacía una ornamentada reverencia –Me llamo Sai, y me declaro ante ti Naruto Uzumaki, tu único enamorado.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es, desde hace tiempo que vengo observándote… y eres lo que busco, por esa razón creo que soy el primero y único que debe amarte.

¿Quién rayos era él para decidir eso? ¿Y desde cuándo Naruto tenía un admirador? El rubio no daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿_Primero y único_? ¡Já! Como si el no hubiera tenido otros amantes… por lo menos estuvo con varias personas… ¿No?

-Perdona… no entiendo lo que quieres decir…

-Quise decir que soy el único _digno_ para estar contigo- explicó con una sonrisa serena en su rostro. El ojiazul retrocedió un poco, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando.

-L-lo lamento… no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo y volteándose, comenzó a marchar rumbo hacia la calle nuevamente. Por mala suerte, el azabache era insistente, porque había comenzado a seguirlo. Naruto se paró en seco.

-Deja de seguirme- le dijo cortante.

-No puedo dejarte ir así como así… no sin darme un beso

-¡¿Qué demonios dices? ¡No te voy a dar nada!

-¡Oh claro que sí…! Sino no tendré más opción que hacer correr la voz que estás perdidamente enamorado de un profesor…

El ojiazul abrió los ojos como un plato. ¿Acaso el sabía lo que sentía por el profesor Uchiha?

-Y-yo no estoy enamorado de ningún profesor…- balbuceó

-¿Seguro…?- preguntó el azabache acercándose más al rubio.

-Por supuesto- contestó el rubio en un arrebato de valentía. No pasaría nada si ese fulano desparramara sus sentimientos hacia el mayor, no habían hecho nada…

-Bien, entonces me encargaré de hacerle saber a todos que deliras por pasar la noche con Hatake…

Hatake… Así que de eso se trataba. Los había visto. Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y aún así, aunque todos lo sepan, eso no podría afectarlo en lo más mínimo.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras- Respondió el rubio girando sobre sus tobillos, dándole la espalda descaradamente. El ojinegro no se iba a dar por vencido y lo siguió una vez.

-Hatake Kakashi- le susurró al oído haciendo que Uzumaki se parara en seco.-Tiene gran influencia en esta universidad… Si hago correr la voz, seguramente al que echarían de aquí es a ti, no a él…- y con esto último el azabache se marcho tal cual había aparecido, dejando al rubio paralizado.

Todos sus sueños de convertirse en un gran escritor… deshechos. Hechos añicos como la vajilla que se había destrozado esa mañana. Todo por lo que había trabajado, el tiempo que había invertido estudiando para ingresar a esa renombrada universidad, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para poder pagarse los estudios…todo. Todo se iba al demonio, por ese simple rumor. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera había sido intención suya lo que había ocurrido en el aula. Fue todo por pura coincidencia… Desde que se había encontrado a Eri en el pasillo…

Sin darse cuenta, la campana había sonado y ya los alumnos comenzaron a inundar los jardines como olas de un mar enfurecido. Todos salían muy animados de sus aulas. Todos, menos él. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que abandonar por una estúpida reputación ese establecimiento? Era el único en el cual, uno podía llegar a ser escritor. ¿Tendría que abandonar sus sueños? De pronto alguien lo tomó del hombro, y el ojiazul volvió a la realidad.

-¡Hey Naruto! Mira te tengo un regalo de la niña de esta mañana…- Temari le dio un papel doblado a la mitad. El rubio lo tomó y lo abrió.

Era un hermoso dibujo de un zorrito con una gran sonrisa, producto de una niña de seis años que le demostraba cuánto lo quería.

_**Continuará **_

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n_n! Y tranquilos que ya van a ver que todo tiene un por qué ;)<em><strong><br>**_


	4. Un excelente trabajo

-Hatake Kakashi- le susurró al oído haciendo que Uzumaki se parara en seco.-Tiene gran influencia en esta universidad… Si hago correr la voz, seguramente al que echarían de aquí es a ti, no a él…- y con esto último el azabache se marcho tal cual había aparecido, dejando al rubio paralizado.

Todos sus sueños de convertirse en un gran escritor… deshechos. Hechos añicos como la vajilla que se había destrozado esa mañana. Todo por lo que había trabajado, el tiempo que había invertido estudiando para ingresar a esa renombrada universidad, todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para poder pagarse los estudios…todo. Todo se iba al demonio, por ese simple rumor. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ni siquiera había sido intención suya lo que había ocurrido en el aula. Fue todo por pura coincidencia… Desde que se había encontrado a Eri en el pasillo…

Sin darse cuenta, la campana había sonado y ya los alumnos comenzaron a inundar los jardines como olas de un mar enfurecido. Todos salían muy animados de sus aulas. Todos, menos él. ¿Qué pasaría si tuviera que abandonar por una estúpida reputación ese establecimiento? Era el único en el cual, uno podía llegar a ser escritor. ¿Tendría que abandonar sus sueños? De pronto alguien lo tomó del hombro, y el ojiazul volvió a la realidad.

-¡Hey Naruto! Mira te tengo un regalo de la niña de esta mañana…- Temari le dio un papel doblado a la mitad. El rubio lo tomó y lo abrió.

Era un hermoso dibujo de un zorrito con una gran sonrisa, producto de una niña de seis años que le demostraba cuánto lo quería.

* * *

><p>Se quedó unos minutos observando el papel en sus manos. Finalmente respiró profundo y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa antes de echar un último vistazo al dibujo. Lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó en su cuaderno, luego le encontraría un buen lugar para que se lucieran los esfuerzos de Eri. Temari observaba cuidadosamente al rubio, estaba raro.<p>

-Naruto… ¿Estás bien?

El rubio tardo unos segundos en responder.

-No es nada…- murmuró, más para sí mismo que para su amiga. Alzó la vista y contempló la imponente universidad que estaba frente a él. Se sentía diminuto al lado de ella. La ojiverde no le quitaba la mirada de encima, definitivamente algo le ocurría. Comenzó a caminar a su lado. Ambos en silencio. Naruto suspiraba de vez en cuando, estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones y de a ratos fruncía el entrecejo. Temari no soportó más esa situación y finalmente rompió el hielo.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas…?- La rubia le sonrió brevemente.

-Tu rostro me lo dice. No te encuentras como siempre…

El ojiazul no despegaba la vista del suelo, ¿Era conveniente que le dijera a Temari lo que había pasado? Ella era una buena amiga, siempre confió en ella… pero esta vez implicaría que el rumor comenzara de una u otra manera. Además Su rubia amiga podría reaccionar como Kiba lo había hecho en la cafetería unas horas atrás… Horas… Era increíble como pasaba el tiempo. ¿Cuánto podría tardar un rumor en esparcirse…? No, debía quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza, no debía dejarse dominar por una estúpida amenaza… ya encontraría la forma de librarse de todo aquello. Suspiró.

-No te preocupes, me las arreglaré- Dijo dando final el interrogatorio. Temari no despegó la vista de su amigo en todo el camino, aunque éste hablaba de trivialidades para distraer la preocupación de su amiga. Llegaron a una calle en la cual se separaban.

-¡Oh! Bueno… nos veremos mañana Temari-Saludó Naruto

-¡Espera!- El aludido volteó.

–Sea lo que sea… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo… ¿Si?

El ojiazul sonrió –Gracias por preocuparte- Y con un ademán en su mano, finalmente se alejó de la rubia.

Naruto continuó su camino, su preocupación lo había absorbido tanto que no notó que la acera estaba cubierta por pétalos de cerezos. Alzó la vista y sus ojos se iluminaron.

-Definitivamente no debo dejar que esto me afecte… Los cerezos seguirán floreciendo…

* * *

><p><em>Debo controlar más a Eri…Aunque no la traeré aquí muy seguido, pero no debo dejar que se escape de nuevo de esta manera…<em> Pensaba el azabache viendo a su pequeña hija corretear por los pasillos delante de él. Era una bendición tenerla, cada vez sentía con más frecuencia que su vida se tornaba gris, un gris inquebrantable que no le permitía sonreír con sinceridad. Cada vez le costaba más levantarse cada día para ir a trabajar, Eri era la única razón por la cual aún seguía adelante. De nuevo sintió sobre sus hombros la pesadez de la soledad…

De pronto la imagen de su alumno cruzó por su cabeza. _Uzumaki…_ Lo veía diferente a los demás, él estaba decidido, quería a toda costa cumplir su sueño. Lo veía claramente en sus ojos, tenía un fuego interno que le llamaba mucho la atención… Era esa chispa que poco a poco a Sasuke se le estaba apagando. Pero… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Naruto Uzumaki era un alumno. _Su_ alumno… A fin de cuentas, él no podría estar con el rubio… ¿Acaso estaba teniendo pensamientos homosexuales con respecto a su alumno?... Aunque luego de haber estado seis meses con aquella bruja y haber salido con las demás arpías, no le vendría mal probar… Lentamente se iba resignando a la idea de "una nueva esposa".

-Papá ¿Estas bien?- De nuevo la pequeña lo sacó sus pensamientos… Qué atenta era.

-Sí Eri, solo estoy un poco cansado- Contestó para tranquilizar a su hija, aunque ésta lo miraba con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Iremos a comer a un restaurante, ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! ¡Hace mucho que no salimos!- Exclamó de alegría la niña.

_Es verdad… Me he dejado estar… _

* * *

><p>Naruto suspiró. Debía alejar esas ideas de lado. No podrían echarlo así como así… ¿Verdad? Tal vez estaba exagerando al preocuparse tanto por esas cosas. Si ha de correr un rumor tardaría al menos unas semanas para que todos lo sepan, y para ese entonces él ya tendría un plan perfecto, ¡infalible! Y así podría quedarse en la universidad para cumplir su sueño. Sí eso era, todo iba a salir bien… solo debía encontrar la manera de que eso se cumpla.<p>

Y como si le hubiesen susurrado la cosa más dulce del mundo, una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Miró de nuevo los árboles de cerezo… Sí definitivamente, ellos no dejarían de florecer por más tormentas que pasaran. Y con esa tranquilidad en su pecho, que había aflojado aquel nudo que ardía en su garganta siguió avanzando pero no para su casa. Sus pies divagaron un poco y lo llevaron hasta el centro de la ciudad, una vez allí decidió comer algo ya que todo ese tiempo no se había percatado del hambre que tenía.

* * *

><p>La pequeña niña iba saltando por toda la acera acompañada de su padre que iba sereno a su lado. Eri tenía la costumbre de saltar y cantar cuando estaba feliz, y ahora precisamente estaba más que eso. No sabía cómo pero de alguna manera planeaba conseguir a Naruto como nueva madre. Aunque le sonaba extraño la niña no le veía nada de malo, además de que ambos se pusieron nerviosos cuando se encontraron, la azabache era buena en esos detalles. De pronto se detuvo, haciendo que su padre hiciera lo mismo. Éste la miro con curiosidad. La niña embozó una sonrisa traviesa, para luego reírse bajito y seguir cantando y brincando por la calle, haciendo que Sasuke la mirara extrañado.<p>

_¿En qué estará pensando…?_

Pronto llegaron a un gran bar, él cual se veía sereno y acogedor. Se ubicaron en la última mesa junto a las ventanas. Todo parecía tranquilo.

* * *

><p>-Umm… este parece un buen lugar…- Se dijo a sí mismo y sin más preámbulos entro. Era más grande de lo que aparentaba y el ambiente que reinaba allí era cálido. Perfecto para calmar sus nervios. Busco asiento y efectivamente había un lugar libre cerca de los ventanales.<p>

El rubio recargó su mejilla en una de sus manos, observando vagamente la gente que caminaba apresurada por llegar a sus correspondientes destinos, pendientes de sus cosas, de sus problemas.

En ese momento Naruto sentía que flotaba sobre el agua, perdido en un mundo donde las preocupaciones no existían. Era como si tuviera la mente en blanco. Y realmente disfrutaba de eso. Él había sido un chico que había sufrido mucho en su infancia y en su adolescencia, comenzando con la pérdida de su madre a los ocho años de edad. Apenas una criatura que comenzaba a descubrir el mundo. Era solitario. No conversaba demasiado y no lograba sociabilizar con los demás por lo que recién a los 12 años había conocido a Kiba y con él había descubierto otro rostro de la vida. Su alma estaba cubierta por cicatrices, esas que en las noches más oscuras vuelven a abrirse, desgarrándolo de dolor. Pero debía ser fuerte. Y gracias a ese pensamiento y a esa fuerza de voluntad, él era lo que era hoy. Un estudiante universitario, aspirante a escritor, rodeado de nuevos amigos… Todo volvía a tener equilibrio en su vida.

Suspiró. Estar allí realmente lo calmaba.

* * *

><p>-Que extraño… Aún no nos atendieron- comentó el azabache buscando con la mirada a alguna camarera.<p>

-¡No te preocupes papi! ¡Yo conseguiré que nos atiendan!- Y dicho esto la pequeña se esfumó de su asiento. Ni tiempo de reaccionar le dejó a su padre.

-Esta es… la segunda vez en el día que hace eso… ¿Seré mal padre?- Se preguntó a si mismo recostándose sobre el respaldo de aquel sillón. Sabría que su pequeña no podría hacer demasiado revuelo buscando a alguna camarera… o ¿si?

* * *

><p>-Disculpe….- se oyó una vocecita, mientras una manito jalaba de una falda.<p>

-¿Umm?- La pelirroja camarera volteó a ver quién la llamaba.

-¿Podría atendernos? Hace ya un tiempo que llevamos esperando- Sonrió tiernamente.

-¡Oh! Lo siento, enseguida- Se disculpó siguiendo a la pequeña.

Por azares del destino la niña volteó hacia los ventanales y vio a un joven rubio que se le hacía muy familiar.

-¡Naruto-Kun!- Exclamó de alegría la niña, logrando sobresaltar al rubio.

-¿E-eri?- Murmuró observando a la niña que corría hacía él.

-¡Naruto-Kun! ¡Qué alegría verte!- y se lanzó a sus brazos en un cariñoso abrazo. La joven camarera sonrió.

-T-también mío…- Sus labios dibujaron una gran sonrisa. -¿Te encuentras sola…?- Realmente el muchacho no se había dado cuenta de las consecuencias que podía llegar a traerle aquella tonta y simple pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Estoy con papá!- Los ojos de la niña se le iluminaron. -¡Ven! ¡Ven a comer con nosotros Naruto-Kun!- Dijo la azabache tironeando de la camisa del mayor.

-¡¿Qué? ¡N-no! No te preocupes Eri… yo estoy bien…- Intentaba detener a la niña, pero ella insistía. La tierna escena llamaba la atención de los comensales cercanos, llenando el aire de risitas y admiración por la pequeña. El rubio notaba el revuelo que comenzaba a armarse por lo que no tuvo otra opción que desistir.

-E-esta bien… iré- Dijo finalmente haciendo que la niña saltara de alegría y la camarera riera bajito. La pequeña se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su padre con el rubio de la mano. El progenitor ya estaba de pie, a punto de ir a buscar a su pequeña pero al ver a su nuevo acompañante de quedó de una pieza. _¿Qué hace él aquí?_

-¡Papá! Naruto-Kun almorzará con nosotros- Anunció feliz de la vida la pequeña, en sus ojos podían verse que saltaban chispas de alegría. Su padre no podía negarle nada cuando Eri le ponía esa carita… Pero… ¿Acaso era obra del destino? Aparentemente esto era sólo el comienzo.

El rubio se sentó al lado de la pequeña. Estaba totalmente cubierto de sudor, por el pánico. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? ¿Con la niña y con su padre? ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? No bastaba con encontrarse en los corredores de la universidad que ahora, en ese mismo instante, estaba allí sentado, enfrente de él y lo peor iban a almorzar juntos. Eso definitivamente si se vería sospechoso. Comenzó a rezar internamente para que nadie conocido se dignara a cruzar por aquella ventana. Eso sería el fin. De pronto recordó la amenaza de Sai y comenzó a marearse.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Señor?

Alzó la vista.

La pelirroja camarera lo observaba preocupada.

-¿Se encuentra bien…?

-Eh… sí lo lamento… ¿Qué decía?

Y antes que la joven pudiera responderle, Eri contestó en su lugar. –Preguntó qué ibas a ordenar Naruto-Kun…- El rubio vio fugazmente al azabache. Este no le quitaba los ojos de encima, lo que hizo que el rubio desviara la mirada algo nervioso.

-un… plato de Spaghettis… Por Favor…- Dijo suavemente.

-¿Y algo para tomar?

-Una soda…

-Enseguida les traigo el pedido- Anunció amablemente la joven retirándose con las ordenes.

Silencio. Sólo habían transcurrido algunos segundos que ni el mayor, ni la niña y ni Naruto decían palabra alguna. Pero para el rubio eran eternos. Miraba con timidez a su profesor pero éste no le dirigía la mirada… parecía ¿Enojado? No lo dudaba, de pronto uno de sus alumnos estaba allí a punto de almorzar con ellos sin su consentimiento. Obviamente debía estar enojado. La niña sonrió.

-¡Naruto-Kun! Parece que tenemos gustos parecidos

-Ah… ¿si?- intentó comportarse naturalmente, a pesar de que los nervios y la angustia lo estaban consumiendo. Su mareo iba en aumento.

-¡Si! pedimos lo mismo- Sonrió. De pronto su pequeño rostro se tornó preocupado.

-Naruto-Kun… Estas pálido- Murmuró la niña tocando con su manito la frente del rubio. –Papá…

El azabache salió de su ensimismamiento y posó sus orbes negros en los ojos zafiro del rubio. Éste se estremeció.

-N-no se preocupen… por favor… estoy bien…- murmuró y notó como sus mejillas hervían por el repentino sonrojo que las cubría.

-Iré por un paño frío…- comunicó la niña antes de marcharse nuevamente.

-¡Eri!- exclamó su padre pero ya era tarde, su hija se alejaba con paso veloz de su vista.

-Yo… lo lamento- Murmuró Naruto y de inmediato se puso de pie. Sasuke hizo lo mismo.

-¡Espera!

Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera hacer más, el mareo lo dominó completamente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. De pronto todo se volvió negro. Abrió pesadamente los ojos como si fuera lo último que hiciera en su corta vida. No sentía nada como si tuviera el cuerpo vacío, pero poco a poco comenzó a recobrar sus sentidos. Y para su sorpresa estaba rodeado de unos fuertes brazos y se encontraba apoyado en un cálido pecho.

-¿Estas bien?

-E-eso… creo- Su respiración se había agitado. No se encontraba del todo bien aún, el mareo seguía presente, pero por otra parte, juraría que estaba en el cielo. Uno de sus tantos anhelos, esos que lo desvelaban en las noches de luna llena, se estaba cumpliendo. Estar en sus brazos, sentir su calidez, su aroma. Se separó un poco y vio que a su alrededor habían varias personas observando y algunas con intenciones de ayudar. Eso hizo que aumentara su nerviosismo.

-Será mejor que comas algo…- Le dijo suavemente llevándolo hacia la mesa. La comida ya estaba servida y Eri estaba de pie sobre el sillón atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

No quería que el azabache se molestara por él, pero el inesperado desmayo le había quitado fuerzas por lo que no podía hacer otra cosa que asentir y dejarse ayudar. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo le encantaba toda esa amabilidad de su parte.

Lo ayudó a sentarse y para completar la frutilla del postre, éste tomo asiento junto a el.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?- preguntó el mayor volteándose para examinarlo mejor.

-S-si…

-¡Claro que lo está papi! ¡Con tu ayuda Naruto-Kun se puso mucho mejor! ¡ÑAM!- Y dicho esto se llevó a los labios un gran bocado de Spaghettis, dejando a ambos sonrojados por el comentario inocente de la pequeña.

* * *

><p>Luego del súbito desmayo que sufrió el rubio, la atmósfera tensa que se había formado por su repentina aparición, poco a poco se volvió más amena y prácticamente Naruto y Sasuke comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales pero llevaderos. La pequeña acotaba cosas sin sentido, sobre temas que se le escapaban de los dedos por su edad, a pesar de eso la niña no dejaba de desprender esa ternura tan característica suya. Todo parecía volver a la normalidad.<p>

-¿Así que quieres ser escritor?

-Así es ¡Y pienso ser de los mejores!- acotó con tono triunfante alzando su vaso de soda, observando el líquido agitarse en su interior como si de una bola de cristal se tratara.

-¿Y que género escribirías?- preguntó el mayor curioso, no apartaba la vista del rubio.

El aludido se ruborizó. Nunca pensaría que él… _justo él_… Le preguntaría eso. Kiba ya era bastante molesto cuando tocaban ese tema. Él no podía evitar ponerse más rojo que un tomate y gritarle histérico para que dejara de burlarse de él… Pero con el moreno no podría hacer eso ni aunque la idea se asomara por su cabeza.

-¿Y bien…?- Insistió de forma victoriosa. Eri notó ese ligero cambio en su tono de voz. Y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro. _¡Entonces es verdad! ¡Naruto-Kun haría que mi papi volviera a la normalidad! _

-¡Naruto-Kun me escribirá un cuento de hadas papi! Por eso es que le da vergüenza decírtelo- y con su mejor carita de "superada" se terminó finalmente su soda sorbiendo las últimas gotas.

Esta inesperada reacción provocó un estallido de carcajadas por ambos. Sasuke tomó a su niña y la estrechó entre sus brazos con cariño.

-Eres una traviesa, ¿Lo sabías?- Dijo Sasuke sonriéndole como pocas veces lo había hecho en esos últimos tiempos. La niña no hizo más que reírse de las cosquillas que le hacía su padre.

La escena era tan cálida… Parecía que nada podría destruir esa intensa felicidad, por nada ni por nadie. El rubio sólo se limitó a sonreír, sentía calor en su pecho y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Qué sería aquel sentimiento? Sus ojos zafiro lo delataban completamente. El amor había tocado su puerta y él le permitió entrar. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El azabache volteó a verle y el rubio se sorprendió por ello. Nuevamente sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí. El azabache había notado aquella reacción. Sonrió. Si sólo supiera que estaba tan emocionado como él al compartir un rato, juntos… Podía sentir su corazón hacerse notar dentro de su pecho, y era una sensación que por mucho tiempo había extrañado. Y ahora gracias al rubio, toda su pasión, sus emociones dormidas, habían vuelto a despertar con fulgor en su interior. Si fuera por él, lo estaría besando apasionadamente. Sin siquiera preguntárselo. Pero debía controlarse, no era ni el momento, ni el lugar indicado. Además de que había otras cosas de trasfondo, por ejemplo de ser profesor y alumno de la misma universidad… Sacudió brevemente la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos amargos.

-Aún no me has dicho…- Le recriminó con una sonrisa de lado, típica de él.

El rubio lo observó unos minutos. No quería ver como seguramente se le burlaría en la cara como los demás. Así que tomo una servilleta y del bolsillo de su mochila extrajo un bolígrafo. Garabateó el papel y lo dobló en dos. Sonrió.

-Emm… Léalo más tarde… No quiero que lo sepa aún…- murmuró desviando la mirada. Sasuke sonrió y se guardo el papel en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. La camarera se acercó a ellos, ya que el mayor se había encargado de llamarla. Ellos ya se habían puesto sus respectivos abrigos, incluida Eri, pero ella estaba esperando a la joven para pagarle.

-Tome- Le dijo dulcemente entregándole el dinero a la pelirroja.

-Eres muy dulce pequeña- sonrió y acarició su cabecita. Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron hacia la puerta, así que Eri corrió para alcanzarlos pero antes volteó hacia la camarera.

-¡Espera!- exclamó antes de que la joven siguiera su trabajo.

-Mi nombre es Eri- Dijo presentándose- ¿Y el tuyo?

Sonrió cálidamente. –Laura.

* * *

><p>Las hojas de cerezos volaban por toda la calle. El infante corría traviesa, tras los pétalos, intentado capturar la mayor cantidad posible. Mientras que su padre caminaba serenamente junto al rubio.<p>

-Gracias por cuidarla

-¿Umm?

-Tú sabes, hoy a la mañana…

-¡Ah eso! ha sido todo un placer… Eri es realmente adorable.

Ambos la observaron un momento. Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban más que cualquier día.

-Espero… estar haciendo lo correcto

Esta vez los ojos zafiro de Naruto escrutaron al moreno.

-No es fácil cuidarla sólo…

Y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, sus miradas se perdieron en el océano que ambos ocultaban en sus ojos. No hacían falta las palabras. Casi al unísono, cálida sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de cada uno.

-¡Kyaaaa!

Ese grito cayó como si fuera un baldazo de agua helada para ambos.

-¡Eri!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me caí- Lloriqueó la niña, refregándose la rodilla que se había lastimado. Suspiraron aliviados.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su niña, se arrodillo a su lado, diciéndole que debía ser fuerte y no llorar, que no había sido nada grave. Naruto por su parte los observaba.

_Claro que estas haciendo un buen trabajo, un excelente trabajo diría yo…_

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aquí les traigo otro cap n_n No se preocupen que todo parece muy feliz al principio pero todo se irá tornando más y más oscuro (muajaja) y entenderán el porqué de algunas actitudes y comportamientos extraños :P Este cap fue enteramente NaruSasu (por decirlo de algún modo) pero en los próximos iré desarrollando a todos los personajes. Así que paciencia y gracias por leer!<br>_


	5. Dos visitantes y una estrategia

-¡Kyaaaa!

Ese grito cayó como si fuera un baldazo de agua helada para ambos.

-¡Eri!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-Me caí- Lloriqueó la niña, refregándose la rodilla que se había lastimado. Suspiraron aliviados.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su niña, se arrodillo a su lado, diciéndole que debía ser fuerte y no llorar, que no había sido nada grave. Naruto por su parte los observaba.

_Claro que estas haciendo un buen trabajo, un excelente trabajo diría yo…_

Una vez que la pequeña ojiazul se calmó, Sasuke se irguió con su niña en brazos. Realmente era un padre adorable. Sus miradas se mantuvieron unos segundos. Naruto se sonrojó.

-Ehh… Bueno y-yo… me iré por allá.- Dijo señalando la calle contraria a la que ellos se dirigían.

-S-sí…. De acuerdo.- Opinó el azabache con un ligero tono de decepción.

-¿Me visitaras algún día Naruto-kun?- preguntó la niña con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

El aludido observó unos segundos al padre de la niña para obtener su aprobación. Éste le sonrió.

Él hizo lo mismo.

-Seguro Eri- acarició la cabecita de la pequeña y con un ademán de su mano saludó a ambos y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. No sin antes pegarle un último vistazo a su profesor. El ya había comenzado a caminar con su hija aún en brazos.

* * *

><p>Debía pensar en alguna estrategia, de alguna u otra manera debía proteger su lugar en aquel recinto del saber. Lo habían chantajeado, cierto. ¿A cambio de un beso? ¡Qué patético sonaba ahora! '<em>Único digno para estar contigo<em>' ¡Já! ¡Más ridículo aún! ¿Cómo había dejado que aquel imbécil lo afectara tanto? Realmente podía ser muy vulnerable a veces…

Se recostó sobre su cama jugando con los cabellos de su nuca. Ahora que Kiba lo sabía, (bueno al menos una parte de la historia) podría contarle para luego tener alguna clase de apoyo, mientras tanto debía ser cuidadoso de ahora en más… En especial con el profesor Uchiha… Porque _ese_ sí sería un problema grave. Más sabiendo que era… ¿Correspondido? Bien, no se habían dicho nada pero… ¿Podría quedarse seguro de que el profesor sentía lo mismo por él?

_Rayos…_ Ahora si que estaba confundido. Más bien, inseguro. Sabía que pasaba algo entre ellos, la manera en que él lo mira… Se estremeció solo de recordarlo. Era… Demasiado para el rubio. Sentir su mirada sobre él, era algo que le encantaba y a la vez lo perturbaba, era como si pudiera desarmarlo en cualquier momento, como si lo acorralara de repente y él no pudiera reaccionar, todo pasaba tan rápido que ni siquiera Naruto sabía qué hacer.

Y lo que más le molestaba era que todo eso ocurría en su imaginación. Volvió a la realidad.

Estaba algo agitado y rojo por aquellas imágenes que no paraban de volver una y otra vez a su mente.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y ni siquiera pasó!- Se dijo, cubriéndose la cara con una almohada. Escuchó un leve crujir en sus pantalones. Sin quitarse la almohada de encima, buscó entre sus bolsillos y quitó un papel de ellos.

Suspiró una vez más y por fin se quitó el cojín de su rostro. Era el dibujo de Eri, un poco arrugado.

En un movimiento rápido, se sentó sobre su cama, para observarlo mejor. Era adorable. Y para su sorpresa le veía un parecido a… ¿Él mismo? Sonrió divertido.

Al menos tenía la aprobación de su hija…

* * *

><p>-Papá…<p>

-¿Si?

-¡Ya terminé!- Anunció la niña alzando su cuaderno de clase.

-Déjame ver- Dijo el azabache tomando de entre sus manitos el cuaderno azul de la niña.

-¿Verdad que lo hice bien?- Preguntó ansiosa la pequeña colgándose del cuello de su padre.

-Tranquila Eri, no lastimes a tu padre que está viejo… ¡Ay!

-Perdón papi, jiji

-Si preciosa, lo has hecho perfectamente- la felicitó su padre, acariciándole su cabecita.

-¿Ahora puedo ir a jugar?

-Por supuesto que sí- Afirmó cariñosamente viendo como su hija saltaba de alegría por todo el lugar.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia su habitación, debía salir nuevamente para arreglar algunos asuntos con los profesores, volvió a la sala de estar y allí estaba Eri con el gatito negro a su lado, coloreando algunos dibujos en el suelo alfombrado. Sonrió, era bueno ver esa clase de escenas a menudo.

-Eri, me iré por algunas horas…

-¿Ya?- Preguntó mientras se acercaba a su padre.

-Así es, pero quiero que te portes bien. ¿Si?- Preguntó mientras la peinaba con la mano.

-¿Estaré sola?- preguntó algo triste, su padre se iba a menudo por todo el asunto de la universidad.

-No, esta vez no

-¿Ah no? ¿Quién vendrá?- preguntó esperanzada, quién sabe. Tal vez era Naruto quién vendría a cuidarla.

-Quiero que te portes bien con…-

Toc, toc, toc, toc…

-Parece que ya está aquí- opinó el azabache mientras se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Eri corría emocionada alcanzando a su padre.

Abrió la puerta.

-Viniste más rápido de lo que esperaba…

-Tienes suerte, no siempre me tienes tan a mano.

-¡Tío Itachi!- Exclamó la niña exultante, abrazando las piernas de su tío.

-¡Eri! ¿Cómo has estado pequeñuela? ¡Cuánto has crecido!

-¿Seguro que puedes quedarte?

-¡Claro hombre! Ve, cuando vuelvas debo contarte algo importante…

-De acuerdo, Eri quiero que te portes de maravilla con tu tío…

-¡Seguro papi! ¡Jugaremos sin romper nada!

-Jajaja esta bien, te la encargo.

-Sin problemas, nos vemos

Besó la frente de su niña y sin más se dirigió hacia la salida. Itachi lo vio marcharse antes de cerrar la puerta tras él. Hacía un buen tiempo que no pasaba por allí. Le daba gusto saber que su hermanito estaba bien, últimamente no era el mismo de siempre. Y por supuesto, también lo tranquilizaba ver como cuidaba a su hija, ya tan grande estaba que casi llegaba a sus caderas.

-¿Hacía tiempo que no te veía, verdad?- Comentó Itachi alzando a la niña en sus brazos, haciéndola reír por la sorpresa.

-Te extrañaba mucho, Tío Itachi

-Y yo a ti pequeña

* * *

><p>-Qué bueno que has podido venir Temari…<p>

-Es que me llamaste tan de repente… Me tienes intrigada ¿Sucedió algo?

-Bueno… sí, y como me has dicho que puedo confiar en ti…

-…Me has llamado. –Concluyó la rubia, una leve curva se dibujó en sus labios, sabía que no hacía falta más preámbulos. –Ve al grano, ¿Qué ha pasado?

El rubio meditó un rato, intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para el asunto, era algo complicado de explicar.

Ding Dong.

-¿Invitaste a alguien más?- preguntó extrañada mientras que su amigo se perdía en la puerta.

-Así es, será más llevadero… supongo. Ya verás.

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿A que viene tal prisa?

-Ya se los explicaré…

-_¿_Ya se _los_ explicaré_?_ ¿Hay alguien más?

-Aquí estoy Kiba…- Se anunció la chica minutos antes de que el castaño entrara al cuarto del rubio.

-¡Temari! ¿Así que esto se trataba de una cita a ciegas?- Bromeó sentándose a su lado. Tomó su mano traviesamente y le besó en el dorso de modo dramático.

-¡Eso guárdatelo para Hinata! –Dijo entre risas la rubia, quitándole la mano al castaño.

-¡Oh no! ¿Tú también lo sabes? –Preguntó rojo como un tomate, sorprendido de lo obvio que podía llegar a ser.

-Se nota a kilómetros Kiba…- Opinó la rubia, haciendo que su amigo se pusiera aún más rojo.

-Te lo dije… -Acotó el rubio acercándose a ambos y sentándose en el suelo alfombrado, con ellos.

-¡Demonios! ¡A este paso ella ya lo sabe!

-No te preocupes, Hinata es tan despistada que ni se ha enterado.

-Eso es cierto…

-¿Cuándo te le declararás? Shino ya esta saliendo con Tentén…

-¡¿Ya? –Exclamaron ambos muchachos.

-Ajá, así que solo faltan ustedes chicos…- dijo triunfante haciendo énfasis al _ustedes_.

-¿Y tú que…? Ahora me dices que estás saliendo con alguien…- Comenzó Kiba algo deprimido.

-N-no… Bueno, quiero pero él… no me nota…- Aclaró encogiéndose de hombros, ella intentaba hacer lo posible para que la notara, como pasearse enfrente de él, seguirlo con la mirada, hasta había intentado toparse con él en los pasillos… Pero Shikamaru seguía impasible.

-De eso no te preocupes que nos encargaremos nosotros –Entusiasta como siempre, Naruto apoyó a su amiga. Sabía perfectamente que desde que habían entrado Temari no le quitaba un ojo de encima al chico, no hacía falta que ella les dijera nada, para él era muy obvio, pero debía ser tal vez porque conocía bastante a su amiga.

-Oye a mi no me metas en eso, ese tipo me cae mal…- Opinó Kiba cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió la rubia, algo preocupada. Sería un problema futuro si realmente lograba salir con Nara.

-Es demasiado vago, ya me he cruzado con él varias veces, aparte siempre esta de mal humor. –Aclaró.

-Pero de eso no te preocupes que para eso estoy yo, ¡Para cambiarlo! –Afirmó la rubia, una vez más animada por las fantasías que se le cruzaban por la cabeza.

El castaño bufó. Naruto sabía perfectamente el porqué. Aunque el jamás lo reconocería, Kiba estaba celoso de aquel chico, más que nada porque el castaño, al igual que él, consideraban a Temari como una hermana a la cual cuidar. Desde que Naruto se había involucrado con el hermano de la rubia, ella había pasado a formar parte de su círculo de amistades y claro que a Kiba le costó un buen tiempo admitirla, hasta que pronto se encariño con ella.

-Oye Naruto… -Comenzó Kiba, no hacía falta preguntar porque la duda ya la tenía escrita en su mirada, y Temari acompañó su gesto.

-Sí, seguramente se estarán preguntando porqué los llamé.

Ambos asintieron.

-Bueno… Quiero hablarles de lo que pasó esta mañana…

* * *

><p>-…Y así fue como tu grandioso tío salvo a la bella doncella de aquellos maleantes…<p>

-¿Esa historia es real, tío?

-¿A que no me crees?

-Mmm...… no jijiji

-Eres más lista de lo que creía peque –Dijo el mayor alzando a la niña en brazos y dejándola en su regazo. –No debí subestimarte…- Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba los sedosos y largos cabellos azabaches de la menor.

-Jiji eso, no debiste sumestibarme…

- Su-bes-ti-mar-me

- Su-mes-ti-bar-me –Repitió graciosamente la niña mientras se esforzaba por pronunciarlo bien.

-Eres adorable, ¿Lo sabías? Tu padre ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo

-Papa siempre hace un buen trabajo

-Vaya, hasta has heredado su carácter

-¿Su cacter?

-Ca-rac-ter

-Ca-rac-ter…

-¡Muy bien! Te has ganado un rico postre

-¡Siiiiii! –Festejó la niña mientras se aferraba al cuello de su tío mientras este se ponía de pie.

Ambos Uchiha se dirigieron a la cocina, claro que la niña en brazos del mayor. La pequeña iba cantando una canción que había escuchado en la radio esa mañana e Itachi no había hecho más que acompañarla en coro.

-Muy bien peque, ¿Quieres un yogurt? ¿O prefieres un poco de pastel?

-¡Pastel, pastel!

-Un poco de pastel para la princesa de esta casa –Comentó mientras cortaba una porción para ambos y colocaba un poco de agua caliente sobre dos tazas. La niña se había ido a sentar a la mesa donde tenía varios dibujos que había hecho esa misma tarde. Pronto Itachi se reunió con ella junto con dos humeantes tazas de té y las porciones de pastel.

-Ten cuidado peque, está caliente

-Sí

-¿Oye esto lo has hecho tu? –Inquirió, tomando unos dibujos hechos a crayones, se notaba que era una niña muy alegre ya que todos ellos estaban llenos de vivos colores. Además era detallista, no se perdía ningún detalle por mínimo que fuera. Iba a ser una gran artista.

-Sí, mientras papá veía la tele

-Ya veo, tu no pierdes el tiempo, no como el holgazán de tu padre que pierde su tiempo mirando la caja boba –Opinó haciendo reír a la niña. Se detuvo en un dibujo en especial. En él estaban dibujados la niña, por lo bajita, sus cabellos negros y sus ojos azules, y a su lado había otra persona más. Pero esta vez no se trataba de su padre, como lo había observado en otros dibujos, esta vez era un chico rubio también de ojos azules y vestido de naranja.

-Oye peque… ¿Y este chico? ¿No será que mi sobrina ya tiene novio, no?

-Jijiji ¡Tío! ¡Yo no tengo novio!

-¡Entonces es alguien que te gusta! –Dijo acusadoramente, señalando al chico dibujado en crayones.

-¡No! Ese chico es Naruto y le gusta a papá.

Itachi se quedó en una pieza. ¿Qué le gustaba a Sasuke? ¿Un chico…? ¡¿A Sasuke? No podía ser… Tal vez Eri estaba jugando, ya sabes… los niños siempre imaginan cosas… Aunque dicen que los niños no mienten, y Eri no parecía ser de esos mocosos que dicen mentiras todo el tiempo… Pero si parecía ser de esos pequeños que fantasean todo el tiempo. Eso debía ser… Pero… ¿Por qué con un hombre? Lo más lógico es que, ya que Eri se había quedado sin madre desde hace un tiempo fantaseara con tener otra… Había algo que no encajaba en todo aquello… O que Itachi tal vez no quería _reconocer_ que encajara…

-Jijiji ¡Tío que cara más graciosa!

-Dime Eri… -Comenzó el azabache ignorando el comentario de la niña. –Tú… ¿Conoces a este chico?

-¡Sí! Es alumno de papá

-¡¿Alumno? –Exclamó Itachi aún más alarmado.

-Sí… -Respondió sorprendida por la reacción del mayor.

Carraspeó para no despertar sospechas en la menor. –y dime… Tu papá y… este chico… ¿Se han estado viendo?- Continuó intentando preguntar con naturalidad.

-Mmm… creo que no, hoy encontré a Naruto en el restaurante que fuimos y lo invitamos a almorzar.

-Ya veo… -Suspiró aliviado. No podía negar que le sorprendía esos hábitos en su hermano menor, ya que de los dos era él, el que era más _atrevido_ en esas cosas. Siempre veía al menor como un ejemplo a seguir de lo que es la vida cotidiana y las normas en regla, mientras que Itachi era el que asistía a fiestas clandestinas, a todo tipo de bares y discos, el que tenía amigos raros y el que no le daba miedo probar todo tipo de taboo. Conocía desde lo más bajo hasta lo más alto, toda clase de personas y de casi todas las clases. Y claro que su sexualidad se había abierto también.

-¿Pasa algo tío?

-No, no pasa nada… Y dime, ¿Por qué dices que a tu papá le gusta?

Eri sonrió. –Lo supe desde el primer momento en que se vieron –Dijo orgullosa de sí misma, por haberse dado cuenta en el acto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y como es que estás tan segura?

-No lo sé. Es algo que solo sé. Me lo dice mi corazón –Explicó llevando su manito hacia su pecho y curvando sus labios en una tierna sonrisa. Itachi observó sus ojos un momento. Aquellos ojos azul zafiro eran tan claros como el agua. No mentían. Eso era algo que apreciaba verdaderamente de aquella niña.

Itachi sonrió. –Bien… ¿Y tu padre sabe de esto?

-Creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta Naruto… ¡Pero yo haré que Naruto sea mi mami! –Decidida, levantó su pequeño puño.

El azabache rió entre dientes. -¿Y como piensas hacerlo peque? –Preguntó acariciando su cabecita. Ya tan pequeña y tan decidida. Realmente era un primor.

-No lo sé… -Respondió ahora algo deprimida. Recordó que no podría volver a la universidad.

-Umm… -Reflexionó unos segundos. Esto no era un tema que debería dejar pasar, y menos si de Sasuke se trataba. No lo reconocería nunca, pero en el fondo su hermano le importaba mucho, desde que sus padres habían muerto Sasuke era lo único que le quedaba.

-Oye Eri… ¿Qué dirías si ayudo un poco en esto?

A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos de repentina emoción. -¿Ayudar?

-Así es… Verás… He conseguido un puesto de profesor en la misma universidad que tu padre…

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó ansiosa la niña.

-Ajá, de eso quería hablar con él… Y ahora que me dices esto…

-¿Qué?

-Puedo ponerle un poco de condimento a la sopa.

* * *

><p>-Oh Naruto… ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?<p>

-Lo lamento Temari… realmente no estaba de ánimos

-Entiendo… ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Sinceramente no lo sé, por eso los llamé, necesito ayuda.

-¡Por supuesto que la tendrás! Y pensar que creí que ese idiota era inocente…

-Ya déjalo Kiba… Lo mejor será si lo ignoramos

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo único que quiere es llamar tu atención

-Entonces en realidad no conviene que lo ignores…

-Umm… el asunto es algo delicado. No quiero prestarle atención, pero sino lo hago comenzarán los rumores…

-Pero tal vez te dijo eso para asustarte y tal vez el idiota no abra la boca

-O tal vez si, el hecho de que los haya visto son puntos a su favor.

-No… si comenzamos con el rumor antes… -Opinó Naruto.

-¿¡Como! –Inquirieron alarmados.

-Piénsenlo… Si comenzamos el rumor antes él no tendrá como amenazarme… y además será verídico… él quiso violarme…

-Pero sería jugar con fuego, te podrían echar de todas maneras y no hay forma de culpar a Sai en todo el embrollo.

-Tienes razón –Terció el rubio.

-Además no sólo estás amenazado por el idiota de Sai, sino también por el pervertido de Hatake… -Llevó la cuenta el castaño.

-Cierto… - Recordó Naruto.

-Estás acorralado –Dijo Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso hice algo malo que no merezco estar allí? –Se tiró sobre su cama, tapándose el rostro con una almohada.

-Calma… -Dijo suavemente Temari, acariciando los rubios cabellos de su amigo.

-Eso intento… Pero ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con esto? ¡Seguro que mañana estará observándome temblar como un gatito mojado bajo la lluvia, mientras él se estará regocijando con mis miedos y esperando el momento en el que caiga en sus redes!

-Eso es exactamente lo que busca de ti –Opinó Temari.

-Entonces ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Volver al plan A, ignorarlo completamente e idear un plan B por si acaso –Explicó el castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ellos.

-Bien… volvamos a repasar…

* * *

><p>Podía sentir lo suave que era su cabello con solo tocarlo. Denotaba sumo cuidado pero a la vez aquella suavidad se escapaba de toda atención que se le podía poner a ello. Podía sentir la vitalidad escapando por cada fibra que componía a aquella pequeña criatura. Hasta en la serenidad con la que dormía. Toda ella era vida. Y por supuesto que la fantasía y la emoción de sus seis años formaban parte de su ser. Realmente un encanto.<p>

Itachi estaba maravillado con su sobrina. Era la cosa más tierna que había visto en años. Y eso que había visto demasiadas cosas para la edad que tenía. Tan dulce. Sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello suelto. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá, mirando sus programas favoritos. Itachi buscó una manta y al volver con ella, la arropó suavemente sin inmutar su sueño. Quién lo diría, se suponía por lógica que Itachi sería el primero en traer niños al mundo, pero él huyó desde hacía tiempo de toda cotidianeidad para buscar en los rincones del mundo cosas realmente fuera de lo común, de lo normal, de lo _aburrido. _Y claro, se sorprendió a sí mismo; caer rendido ante lo mundano de tener una sobrina. De tener un niño correteando a su alrededor, saltando de alegría con solo verle. Ver aquello le hizo plantearse seriamente si no era hora de sentar cabeza y buscarse un lugarcito en la normalidad de la vida. ¡Qué extraño sonaba aquello para él! Se rió de si mismo. Debía admitir que esa parte de la vida era totalmente nueva para sus ojos. Debía pensarlo bien.

Clack, Clack.

Eran las llaves, Sasuke había llegado.

-Hola

-La niña está durmiendo ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Se armó revuelo como siempre, ¿Te causó muchos problemas?

-Al contrario, la pasamos muy bien. Es muy suspicaz.

Sasuke sonrió y se quitó el abrigo.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la cocina donde podrían charlar tranquilos, sin despertar a la pequeña.

-¿Cómo es eso del revuelo? –Preguntó el mayor mientras preparaba un té para ambos.

-Oh ya sabes, siempre hay culebrones entre profesores. Es gracioso saber las cosas que pasan y más siendo tú uno de los más pequeños de todos ellos. Pero hoy habló el director, es un asunto serio. Se rumorea que Hatake, ha intentado violar a un alumno.

-¿De veras?

-Así es… Lo más irónico del asunto es que faltó a la reunión.

-Qué descarado…

-Sí, espero que sean sólo rumores… Nos informaron que hay otro nuevo profesor, cubrieron el cargo de Historia. También faltó. Fueron los únicos dos profesores que han faltado. Me llamó la atención, tiene tu edad. –Comentó mientras bebía un trago de su té.

-Soy yo.

Sasuke tosió. -¿T-tu?

-Así es, ¿Cómo es que no lo sabes?

-Ni me molesté en observar la planilla… El tipo había faltado y eso hablaba de él. Así que cuando terminó la verdadera reunión me retiré sin darle importancia al asunto.

Itachi rió entre dientes. –Ya ves que a veces hay cosas más importantes que saber los culebrones de los profesores…

Sasuke no sabía qué decir. En eso tenía razón.

-Así que hermanito… Seremos compañeros de trabajo –Anunció feliz el mayor, ya veía venir un millar de oportunidades para molestarlo. Sasuke puso en blancos los ojos, al igual que su hermano, se veía venir un millar de momentos de humillación para él.

-Oye cambiando de tema… ¿Así que estás involucrado con un alumno?

Sasuke puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué…?

-Ya ves, tú tampoco puedes hablar mucho de Hatake si andas en la misma…

-Yo no estoy involucrado con ningún alumno –Se atajó el azabache casi indignado.

-¿A que no…? ¿Y qué me dices de ese tal 'Naruto'?

Ahora lo entendía todo. Pero… ¿Cómo lo sabía? Además… ¿Saber qué? Si no había pasado nada entre ellos. De todos modos… Ahora asumía que sentía algo por aquel chico… Y tenía entendido que era correspondido. O al menos eso quiso entender. Sin embargo seguía sin entender cómo era posible que Itachi se haya enterado de aquello. Su hermano sí que no dejaba escapar nada.

-Demasiado silencio por aquí… -Comentó Itachi antes de beber su té.

-¿Qué tiene…?

-¿No estás con él?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Sólo respóndela hombre, ¿Sí o no?

-…No.

-Jeje pero quieres estarlo…

-Oye oye ¿Por qué diablos siempre tienes que sacar conclusiones apresuradas?

-Porque las tienes escritas en la frente, hermanito –Comentó divertido mientras picaba su frente con el dedo índice, no ayudando precisamente a que la irritación de Sasuke bajara.

- A ver, ahora explícame cómo es que sabes de él.

Itachi comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-Jajaja ¡Pues te acabas de delatar completamente Jajaja!

-No hay manera posible de ocultarte algo… ahora en serio, explícame.

-Bien, tengo mis fuentes…

-Ve al grano.

-Tu misma hija se dio cuenta antes que tú…

-Dios mío… que atenta que es esa pequeña…

-¿No lo querías admitir, verdad?

-Sinceramente no… pero ha sido mucho más fuerte que yo…

-Sí… así es la primera vez…

-¿Primera vez…? ¿Entonces tú…?

-Ajá… Oye, con una pequeñuela tan astuta como la tuya, tendrás que sacarla de la casa si quieres follártelo… -Comentó pensativo el mayor.

-¡Hey! –Protestó sintiendo las mejillas arder por el repentino rubor que las cubrió.

Itachi nuevamente carcajeó. – ¡Pero si es verdad! Tú ahora quéjate pero luego quiero verte cuando se te presente verdaderamente la oportunidad…

Sasuke nuevamente se quedó sin habla. ¿Realmente tendría una oportunidad con el rubio? ¿Lograría vencer su miedo ante _aquello_ que era tan nuevo para él? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Eri ante ello?

-Oye, al menos tienes el apoyo de tu hija –Acotó a modo de tranquilizarlo. Y realmente funcionó porque era justo lo que estaba pensando.

-Sí… Pero ¿Cómo…?

-¿Cómo harás? Bien, primero que nada debes saber, que si el chico es hetero, estás perdido… A menos que realmente halles alguna forma de convencerlo de que al menos es Bi. ¿Se muestra interesado?

-Creo… creo que sí.- Recordó lo nervioso que se ponía cuando se encontraban, además de que fueron casi eternos aquellos instantes en que se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin ningún rodeo, miedo o rencor. Fue algo tan natural como maravilloso.

-Perfecto, entonces tienes mucho menos que hacer. No tienes idea de lo difícil que pueden ser algunos hombres cuando se ponen en tercos.

-Eso… se oyó demasiado _gay_.

-Bi-se-xual. Yo tengo mucho amor para dar, me gustan las faldas tanto así como los pantalones, no le tengo asco a nada. –Y dicho esto terminó su té, y lo llevó hasta el fregadero para lavar la taza.

-Rayos… no te veía así… Bueno sí, pero nunca antes me habías comentado nada.

-Hay muchas cosas que no hemos hablado hermanito… Primero y principal, ¿Sabes cómo follarte a un hombre?

Sasuke quedó atónito con aquella pregunta.

-Bien, tu expresión me dice que no –Terminó de lavar y se acercó nuevamente hacia la mesa, sentándose frente a su hermano.

-Así que empezaremos con la clase, Oh por favor Sasuke no pongas esa cara, te servirá más adelante, créeme. Me lo agradecerás.

* * *

><p>-Entonces simplemente lo ignoro…<p>

-Ajá –Asintieron ambos.

-…Sino… recurriremos al plan B… que sería empezar el rumor nosotros y ponerme en papel de víctima, ¿Verdad?

-Ajá –Volvieron a asentir ambos.

-Recuerda, si es necesario llora como magdalena desconsolada –Le recordó la rubia.

-Así quedará más dramático –Acotó el castaño.

-Y así quedaré como el pobrecito y sería una injusticia echar a la 'víctima'… -Finalizó el rubio.

-Ajá –Asintieron los tres a la vez.

-Bueno… Creo que podré ir mañana- Comenzó diciendo Uzumaki.

-Creo no, irás. Quedarás como un cobarde en tal caso. –Remarcó Temari una vez más.

-Soy cobarde… -Zanjó el ojiazul.

-Oh vamos Naruto, un poco más de confianza

-Eso intento, ustedes me conocen…

-Eso me gusta de ti, tiemblas en casa pero al salir siempre eres fuerte –Opinó la rubia, abrazando a su amigo. –Sabes, los valientes no son aquellos que no le tienen miedo a nada, sino los que enfrentan sus miedos.

-Gracias… eso me hace sentir mejor

-¡Ánimo Naruto! Salgamos a tomar algo –Alentó Kiba.

-No… no estoy de ánimos.

-¡Oh vamos! Luego de repasar el plan una y otra vez tomar algo de aire no te hará daño

-Umm de acuerdo –Se rindió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sí, llamarlos había sido una buena idea. No, una excelente idea. Ahora sabía que no debería haber dudado de ellos y que debería haberlos llamado en el acto. Pero al menos ese tiempo que había pasado le había servido para pensar y que además… Eri estaba en el mismo café que él. Y así había logrado profundizar la relación con su profesor. Recordó con algo de vergüenza cómo se había desmayado delante de todos en aquel lugar, pero luego de ese recuerdo otro más placentero vino a su mente. Los brazos fuertes del azabache lo habían envuelto en un abrazo. Un abrazo casi casual, no estaba previsto tal acción de su parte… aunque tampoco estaba previsto su repentino desvanecimiento. En tal caso, estuvo en sus brazos y eso era lo que importaba. Hasta sentía que flotaba de sólo recordar su calor.

Ese era un pequeño detalle del cual sus amigos no tenían ni idea. Que estaba loco por aquel profesor y que ese sí sería un verdadero problema si llegara a pasar algo… Aunque ¿Pasar algo? ¿Con él? Naruto se reía de sí mismo. Cómo si el profesor Uchiha fuera a prestarle atención… De tantos alumnos que tenía, y siendo tan común como era. Uno más del montón decía ser. No era posible, se conformaría con soñar con él. Sí, era lo mejor. Si comenzaba a ilusionarse mucho luego le dolería más la dura realidad…

Pasaron enfrente de la universidad, había oleadas de alumnos saliendo de sus aulas, eran los del turno tarde. Siguieron por el caminito desde la universidad hasta la zona de los bares, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y era ideal para salir.

Pero tan inmersos en sus conversaciones estaban, que no notaron que alguien los observaba desde un gran árbol que decoraba la entrada de la universidad. Era alguien que no se veía hace mucho tiempo.

-Naruto… Así que continúas siendo amigo de mi hermana, ¿Eh? Bueno… Eso me traerá algunos problemas familiares… Pero no importa. Serás mío de todas formas, te guste o no te guste. –Una gran brisa alzó las hojas desperdigadas por el gran patio de aquel recinto, llenando el aire de colores cálidos, agitando una pelirroja cabellera, y llevando al cielo aquellos murmullos para que alguna vez fueran escuchados.

_**Continuará **_


End file.
